I Kissed a Nick One Shot Niff
by RainbowGirl99
Summary: ..."Hola", susurro en mi oído y me sonroje fuertemente. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió –Ese idiota- , fue lo primero que pensé. Mire a los demás Warblers y todos nos observaban confundidos. "Idiota", le dije y le di un suave golpecito en el hombro para alivianar la tención. Mire nuevamente a los chicos y ellos, estaban hablando entre sí...


Drabbler 1: I Kissed a Nick.

Siempre era el mismo sueño, en el que él y yo estábamos juntos, en el que él y yo nos amábamos.  
Me desperté agitado, volvi a soñar con que Nick al fin me besaba y estábamos juntos… Me levante de aquella cama con la ilucion de que ese dia por fin Jeff Sterling tuviera el valor de declarársele a su mejor amigo Nick Duval.

Termine de alistarme, me puse el Blazer y Salí de mi habitación hacia la cafetería. Fui a buscar un poco de café, esa era mi adicción.  
Fui a sentarme junto a os Warblers, allí estaban todos, menos el chico que cortaba mi respiración. Me senté y comenzamos a hablar sobre las canciones que cantaríamos en las Regionales. Mire mi relog para ver cuánto faltaba para que el llegase, Desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta de la cafetería y allí estaba el entrando, juntamos miradas y me sonrió, sentí el calor arder en mis mejillas, por lo que desvié la mirada avergonzado y termine de tomar mi café.

"Hola", susurro en mi oído y me sonroje fuertemente. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió –Ese idiota- , fue lo primero que pensé. Mire a los demás Warblers y todos nos observaban confundidos. "Idiota", le dije y le di un suave golpecito en el hombro para alivianar la tención. Mire nuevamente a los chicos y ellos, estaban hablando entre sí.

Tocaron el timbre para volver a clases. Entramos al salón y cada uno tomo sus lugares de siempre, llego la profesora –de Matemáticas- y dio inicio a las clases. No podía prestar atención por lo sucedido con Nick en la cafetería, por lo que volvi a sonrojarme. Nick se volteo de su asiento, "Me ayudas" dijo él, con esas simples palabras hacian que mi corazón se acelerara y mi respiración de acortara. Vi el pizarrón y eran ejercicios algebraicos – Esa X maldita, siempre se pierde- . Comencé a explicarle a Nick como se resolvían los ejercicios, hasta que sentí una mano extraña acariciando mi rostro, levante la mirada y allí estaba Nick, mirándome y acariciando lentamente mi mejilla, pero una voz nos interrumpió. "Sr. Duval a la pizarra", Nick me miro por última vez y se levanto para ir a resolver el ejercicio.  
La clase avanzaba pero no podía prestar atención así que saque mi celular y comencé a escuchar música. La última canción que sonó antes de salir de clases fue 'I kissed a Nick Girl' de Katy Perry. Si tan solo pudiera probar aquellos labios…  
"Jeff, vamos al ensayo de los Warblers, ya sabes qué pasa cuando llegamos tarde" dijo soltando una risita. Salimos del salón y íbamos por un pasillo desierto hacia la sala de ensayos, pero, su mano roso con la mía y Nick me miro ruborizado. Se acerco un poco más a mí y entrelazó su mano con la mía , mi corazón estaba acelerado y seguramente mis mejillas rojas, tanto o más que las mejillas de Nick.  
"Jeff", Nick susurro mi nombre, lo mire a los ojos, estos brillaban más de lo normal, sus mejillas cada vez se iban tiñendo más de un color carmesí y en su rostro brillaba la sonrisa que amaba tanto. Acerco su otra mano hacia mi rostro –Como lo había hecho en clase- y la comenzó a acariciar. "Jeff", volvió a susurrar mi nombre y su puedo pulgar comenzó a recorrer mis labios. Se acerco más hacia mí, tomo mis mejillas y poso sus labios por sobre los míos.  
Por fin había besado esos labios tan dulces y cálidos que sabían a Café. Nos separamos por falta de aire, apoyamos nuestras frentes, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos.  
Entrelacé mis brazos por el cuello de Nick y lo volvi a besar esta vez abriendo mis labios para darle más acceso. Nick exploraba mi boca y nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de nuestros corazones, todo era perfecto hasta que oímos unas voces acercándose. Nos separamos, ambos excitados, sonrojados y agitados nos sonreímos, volvimos a entrelazar nuestras manos y nos fuimos rumbo a la sala de ensayo de los Warblers.  
Desde ese dia puedo cantar sin temor alguno I kissed a Nick…


End file.
